


健身房淋浴间

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 速打半强迫
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	健身房淋浴间

**Author's Note:**

> 速打  
> 半强迫

王嘉尔脱下汗湿的背心，被遮盖的肌肉显露了出来，还没在空气中炫耀几秒，转身投入了淋下来的热水中。  
健身房前段时间才整修过，按理来说不会有设备出故障的事情发生，不过好巧不巧的，健身器材是没问题，淋浴间的花洒倒是有问题。  
王嘉尔抹完沐浴露再拧水龙头的时候，悬着的花洒一点面子也不给，零零星星垂了几条水流之后就没了声息。  
卧槽？这么尴尬的吗！  
王嘉尔瞧瞧探头听了听隔壁的动静，哪个淋浴间都有人，水流的声音击打在大理石地板上，身体上，到处是清脆的噼啪声。王嘉尔只能等隔壁的人洗完，见缝插针的转移过去除去浑身的泡沫，他总觉得再过一会薄荷味的沐浴露就要黏在他身上了，怎么搓都是滑的。  
皇天不负有心人，隔壁的水流声没过多久就停了，王嘉尔提着东西探出身子的时候，隔壁的男人正巧也打开门出来。  
那个男人王嘉尔眼熟的很，他来这个健身房的第一天就见过这个男人。不仅连漂亮，肌肉也漂亮，只是不知道为什么不常说话，总是一个人默默的练器械，固定的两小时一到就走人，表都没这么准的，所以王嘉尔到现在都没和这个男人搭过话，没想到第一次居然是这样的情形。  
男人欣然让出了淋浴间，看着王嘉尔用袋子挡住关键部位逃一样的钻进水流里，尖尖的虎牙咬上下唇，若有所思。

王嘉尔怕再出现刚才那样的情况，揉洗发水的时候都不敢关水，隐约间好像听到有人在敲门。

“我突然发现我有东西忘在里面了，可以进来拿一下吗？”

是刚才那个男人，这当然没问题，王嘉尔随口应了一声，伸长了手向后摸打开了门锁。男人飞快的顺着门缝钻进来，却没有拿东西，摸上了王嘉尔的腰背。

王嘉尔被吓了一跳，急着睁开眼睛却被洗发水得了空，眼睛的刺痛让他只能紧闭双眼，失去视觉之后惊讶和恐惧更甚。

“你干什么？”

男人并不回答，只是讲重新赤裸的身体贴上王嘉尔的后背，连带着下身硬挺的器官也契合地嵌着臀缝摩擦着。

“每次看你结束卷腹的样子，那个表情，不挨艹真是可惜了。”

王嘉尔双手撑住光滑的墙壁，男人的手从后背顺着腰线往前摸上了性器，又重又急的撸动让王嘉尔无法抗拒。

“变态……你放开…放开我…”

“明明你也很喜欢，就别嘴硬了吧。”

淋浴间的隔音不好，男人几乎是贴在王嘉尔耳边说话，水声像把这声音拢在耳边，连男人的气息都听的那样真切。

在半公开的场合干这种事，王嘉尔的脸涨得通红，愤怒和羞耻参半，男人的动作又有技巧，他只能咬紧嘴免得发出什么声响让隔壁听见。

身前的手放过柱身滑到根部，灵活的手指卷着拉扯着浓密的毛发，手掌托着阴囊轻轻地揉着，挤压着，刺激着王嘉尔快点释放。

男人也想速战速决，可惜资本不允许，嵌在臀缝里的性器又粗又烫，每蹭一下龟头都会有意无意的擦过会阴，把那处柔软的皮肤蹂躏地通红。

“想快点结束吗？”

男人的声音再次附上来，紧贴着的胸肌不厚，稳稳地传来男人的心跳声，搓揉性器前端的手突然滑过马眼，让王嘉尔情不自禁的昂起头，水流扑在脸颊上，强烈的快感让他产生了被颜射的错觉。

“要……快一点…放过我……”

男人拍拍王嘉尔紧实的腰侧，示意他夹紧双腿。粗长的性器摩擦着大腿内部娇嫩的肌肤，不一会就蹭地王嘉尔又麻又痒。他庆幸男人没有直接操进来，至少还留了点面子吧。

等男人咬着王嘉尔肩颈射出来的时候，周围的人已经走光了，王嘉尔的腿都软了，脱力地靠在男人身上。

男人帮他清洗结束后两人一起走出健身房。外头的空调风一下吹走了脸上的绯红，王嘉尔看男人还跟着自己，忍不住问了一句：“你刚才说有东西忘记了是借口吧。”

男人却一脸正色的转过身来认真地看着他回答：“没有，我真忘了东西。”

“忘了带走你。”


End file.
